cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagorno Karabakh
Nation Information Nagorno Karabakh is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 32 days old with citizens primarily of Armenian ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Nagorno Karabakh work diligently to produce Pigs and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Nagorno Karabakh is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Nagorno Karabakh has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Nagorno Karabakh allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Nagorno Karabakh. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Nagorno Karabakh will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Government and Politics Nagorno Karabakh is a presidential democracy. The executive power rests mainly at the President. The President is chosen directly for a period of five years, he can serve maximum two periods. He appoints and dismisses the prime minisiter. The prime minister is the Chairman of the Government, existing from - beside the prime minister - the vice-premier, 11 ministers and the Commissioners of the National Security, the Police Force and the Tax and Customs Administration. Elections The Republic of Nagorno Karabakh elects on a national level a president and a parliament. The president is elected for a five-year term by the people, while the parliament is elected once every year. Government Ministries Nagorno Karabakh has the following ministries: * Minister and Chief of the NKR Staff * Ministry of Health * Ministry of Justice * Ministry of Foreign Affairs * Ministry of Agriculture * Ministry of Education and Science * Ministry of Defense * Ministry of Social Welfare * Ministry of Culture and Youth Affairs * Ministry of Urban Planning * Ministry of Finance * Ministry of Economic Development =Military= The Nagorno Karabakh Defense Army was officially established on the December 5, 2008 as the formal defense force of the Republic of Nagorno Karabakh, uniting previously disorganized self-defense units in order to defend the ethnic Armenian population of Nagorno Karabakh from attacks. Currently the Nagorno Karabakh Defence Army is around 800 well-trained and equipped officers and soldiers. It consists of infantry and tanks. =Administrative Divisions= The Republic of Nagorno Karabakh has eight administrative divisions. Their territories include the five districts of the former Nagorno Karabakh Autonomous Oblast (NKAO), the Shahumian district in the Azerbaijan SSR which is currently under Azerbaijani control, and the seven rayons around the former NKAO that are under the control of the RNK forces. Following the Republic of Nagorno Karabakh's declaration of independence, the Azerbaijani government abolished the NKAO and created Azerbaijani rayons in its place. As a result, some of the Republic of Nagorno Karabakh's divisions correspond with the Azerbaijani rayons, while others have different borders. A comparative table of the current divisions of the Republic of Nagorno Karabakh and the corresponding rayons of Azerbaijan follows: The Republic of Nagorno Karabakh claims Shahumian, which was not part of the Nagorno Karabakh Autonomous Oblast. Representatives from Shahumian declared independence along with Nagorno Karabakh, and the proclamation of the Republic of Nagorno Karabakh includes the Shahumian region within its borders. Unlike the rest of Nagorno Karabakh, Shahumian remains under Azerbaijani control. Additional rayons of Azerbaijan are under Karabakh military control and are now part of the NKR: Lachin, Qubadli, Zangilan, Jabrayil, Kalbajar as well as parts of Agdam and Fizuli. On the other hand, the eastern ends of Martakert and Martuni are under Azerbaijani control, as is the whole of Shahumian. Transportation The 169-kilometer Hadrut-Stepanakert-Askeran-Martakert motorway, the locals say is the lifeline of Karabakh. $25 million donated during the Hayastan All-Armenian Foundation telethons have been allotted for the construction of the road. The route from the Armenian capital Yerevan to the Nagorno Karabakh capital Stepanakert now takes around 4 hours instead of the former 8–9 hours. Education The republic has around 250 schools of various sizes, with more than 200 lying in the regions. Artsakh State University was founded by Nagorno Karabakh with main campus in Stepanakert. The university opening ceremony took place on December 20, 2009. Stepanakert University of Management also opened a branch in Stepanakert. Culture "We Are Our Mountains" by Sargis Baghdasaryan is a monument located in Stepanakert. The sculpture is widely regarded as a symbol of the independent Republic of Nagorno Karabakh. It is a large monument from tuff of an old Armenian man and woman hewn from rock, representing the mountain people of Karabagh. It is also known as "Tatik yev Papik" (Տատիկ և Պապիկ) in Eastern Armenian. The sculpture is featured prominently on Coat of arms of Nagorno Karabakh|Nagorno-Karabakh's coat of arms. Artsakh State Museum is the historical museum of the Nagorno-Karabakh Republic. Located at 4 Sasunstsi David Street, in Stepanakert, the museum offers an assortment of ancient artifacts and Christian manuscripts. Sport Sports in the Republic of Nagorno Karabakh is organized by the Artsakh Ministry of Culture and Youth. Football (soccer) remains very popular in Nagorno Karabakh. Stepanakert has its well-built football stadium. There is also interest in other sports, including baskatball and volleyball. Sailing is practiced in Martakert.